


Seoked in Sweetness

by JupiterJoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Discussions of Homophobic Families, Dogs, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: “What’s the commotion?” You ask with a stretch. Seokjin and Hoseok look over at each other with a smile. They trade a soft kiss before Hoseok stands with a big stretch, raising a disgruntled Mickey over his head as he does so.Seokjin fixes you with a look that feigns betrayal, plush lips twisted in a pout. “You can't fool me. You know today’s our anniversary.”Your voice is scratchy as you chuckle. Anniversary. That’s not the right word for it and they know it, too. How you ended up snuggled in their bed most mornings was a much more gradual process than something defined by a date. Especially one as cheesy as Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this right now is short stories about a throuple that actually DOES have an entire backstory about how they got together, I just haven't written it yet... I will someday! But the stories can stand alone as their own pieces about fluffy 2seok x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you all have the same idea to surprise each other with a Valentine's Day treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble from a story that lives in my head but still haven't written out.

“Hey,” Seokjin nudges your shoulder. You grumble in response, rolling back into the fluffy duvet and wool blankets. Your hand flops onto a pillow that feels rather furry. One of two furry pillows typically buried in the sheets with you all.

“Awh, she’s so sleepy,” Hoseok’s voice coos from the other side. You smile. He always babies you in the morning. A soft hand clears the hair from your face, rubbing gently under your eye. “Her face is so puffy in the morning.”

Your brows furrow and Seokjin’s laugh fills the room. When you open your eyes, Seokjin’s leaning over you with sleepy brown eyes, head bumping with Hoseok’s leaning into him. You’re petting your own dog, Murphy, while Hoseok holds Mickey in his lap.

“What’s the commotion?” You ask with a stretch. Seokjin and Hoseok look over at each other with a smile. They trade a soft kiss before Hoseok stands with a big stretch, raising a disgruntled Mickey over his head as he does so.

Seokjin fixes you with a look that feigns betrayal, plush lips twisted in a pout. “You can't fool me. You know today’s our anniversary.”

Your voice is scratchy as you chuckle. Anniversary. That’s not the right word for it and they know it, too. How you ended up snuggled in their bed most mornings was a much more gradual process than something defined by a date. Especially one as cheesy as Valentine’s Day.

You drag Murphy’s sleeping body into your arms, snuggling into him. Seokjin crouches over you and starts pushing down to shake the bed. It wakes your skittish dog who jumps off immediately. He jumps down, trotting off after Hoseok and Mickey.

“Hey!” you protest. Seokjin just beams, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against yours.

“Come on,” he says, still bouncing the bed.

You roll over again and stretch, body twisting between his arms. Seokjin’s cheeks pinken a bit at the soft whine you give as your body fights to stay asleep. And when you stand, Seokjin wraps his arms around your waist. You feel like a rag doll as he guides you into the kitchen. “It’s our first.”

You blush a bit at that, accompanied by a small kiss to the crown of your head.

 _Our_ first. Not Seokjin and Hoseok’s. But with you, it’s the first. You’re part of that “our” now.

Hoseok’s stood behind the large island in the kitchen, chopping away. Originally, the sight of Hoseok with a knife made the hair on your neck stand up, but now… now you took a seat across from him, watching his delicate hands slice the green onions through lazy eyes. Seokjin tucks his chin over your shoulder to admire Hoseok’s skill as well.

He peers up at you both through his fringe, smiling. “Oh, impressed with my cooking?”

“Always,” you hum. Seokjin releases your waist to kiss Hoseok on the cheek who scrunches his nose in protest.

“Morning breath,” he warns, waving the knife.

“Better than coffee breath,” Seokjin shrugs, but still turning on the machine behind him. 

“Rude!” You grumble, too sleepy to argue anymore. Hoseok giggles, tossing the green onions into the rice cooker. You pout, seeing him already dressed for work. “It’s a bummer we can’t spend the whole day together.”

“Awh,” Hoseok exaggerates, sliding over the edge of the counter until his nose rubs against yours. “You gonna miss us, sweetie?”

You nod, cheeks blushing. It’d taken you a while to get used to being doted on, called pet names. Now, you cherish the affection the two lavish on you. Only because you knew you could give them just as much love in return. As Seokjin brings your coffee over, you place a kiss on his cheek before you have the ever-dreaded coffee breath.

“I’ll see you for dinner?” Seokjin asks like there’s an unfathomable possibility you’d decline, swaggering to the bedroom to change into something a bit more presentable for work.

“Don’t you dare leave without lunch!” Hoseok scolds, scooping steaming rice porridge into a Tupperware container. You nod, even though Seokjin can’t see you agree. Hoseok still appreciates someone else teaming up to make sure Seokjin stays fed throughout the day.

Sipping your coffee, you slide out of the chair to feed the dogs breakfast. They both stand at attention by their bowls, eager tails wagging and feet stamping impatiently. Your hand ghosts over Hoseok’s hip as you squeeze by.

“Did she check it?” Seokjin questions, nodding in your direction. Hoseok places a hand over his heart, deeply offended that Seokjin wouldn’t trust his cooking. Seokjin just giggles, kissing him one last time as he takes the container.

Hoseok watches the door close, then turns back to you. It used to be awkward. These moments the two of you were left alone, Seokjin gone. But now, he bounds over Mickey and over to you in two quick steps, arms wrapping around your shoulder and nuzzling into your hair. “See you for dinner?”

You yawn, ready for them to leave the house. “Mhm.”

Your job as an in-home chef left your schedule a mystery to the boys. So they didn’t know you had the time to head to the store, buy your ingredients, and start cooking a surprise after your morning appointment with Mr. Woo.

And you knew exactly what to make for this Valentine’s Day-- Tiramisu.

Tiramisu was a bitch to make. But it had value. When you first met Hoseok and Seokjin as an in-home chef, you’d all fallen for each other before you made it to the end of the meal plan. As Valentine’s Day rolled around, you felt like it was the perfect mushy romantic move to finally introduce the dessert you’d wanted to teach them. Tiramisu.

A little bitter, a little sweet, a little boozy. So many different textures and layers. A dessert that was more intricate and best paired with something else like tea or coffee. Much like the three of you. Alone, you were great. With one or the other, you were even better. But together, all three of you, was the ultimate treat.

You breathe in and exhale as the 60s playlist pumping through the sound system changes songs. The home smells like coffee and the boys. Every day, you could still recognize their distinct scent in the home. Coffee felt like your own scent mingling with their presence. They preferred sweet things. So whenever you woke up in the morning, you appreciated how you were enveloped in their scent and your own addition slowly mingled in with the rest, much like how you’d melded into their lives.

It had taken a bit, but Hoseok had finally become a coffee drinker. Seokjin still couldn’t handle the bitterness, the bitter taste of liquor his alternative. So tiramisu it is. Something that blended all their tastes. And apparently half the utensils in the kitchen. You stared at the pot of boiling water, balancing a bowl of the yolks and sugar mixture of the steam.

“Shit!” a blob of mascarpone drops to the floor. You dart down immediately. Murphy, your dog, obediently understood the command to _leave it_. Mickey, on the other hand, did not have the same fanaticism for obeying the rules. You always had to be careful.

Sure enough, the clicks of two pairs of paws come rounding from the bedroom. You tut at them, scooping up the goop so they can safely sniff the remnants.

When you pop back up, you almost chuck a rum-soaked whisk at Hoseok.

He stands before the island, eyebrows raised and mouth rounded in surprise. He kicks into gear, shucking his bags behind his back. The ladyfingers you’d neatly lined up ricochet across the counter as you attempt to cover your surprise.

“Why are you here?” you both ask at the same time, then indignantly refuse to own up.

Hoseok cracks first. He always does. Laughter bubbles out of him, tingles in his fingertips, and alights his eyes at any opportunity. You’re frustrated at being caught, but you can’t help but giggle. His joy is infectious.

“I came home early to surprise you two,” Hoseok drops his bags on the counter. You can see packages of sugar cookie mix. He starts swinging his hips to an upbeat The Temptations hit as he continues, “Since you’re both always cooking, I thought it would be cute if I made something.”

You smile fondly as he takes your hands, making your shoulders bounce to the beat. “You’re so sweet.”

Hoseok shrugs, drawing in his eyebrows in feigned disgust. “Ugh, don’t say cute things like that, I can’t handle it.”

He saunters away on his toes, holding onto your hand until it slips out of his fingers, spinning as trumpets sound from the system. Hoseok’d really taken to your love of the 60s when cooking, especially with how easy it was to bounce around or sway to the love songs. He picks up a whisk, twirling it back and forth. Holding it like a microphone, he sings, “Whatcha making? What’s cookin my good lookin?”

You wave your hand over the various ingredients as you speak, “Tiramisu. You know, it was… the last part of the meal plan. The one we never got to. And I thought, you know since it’s kind of been a year and it’s our first Valentine’s Day I’d kind of come full circle by giving you guys the final part as your girlfriend and not your chef. It’s got… I don’t know it’s kind of stupid I was hoping to have more time to prepare a speech about it.”

You chew on the inside of your lip. Your ramble when you’re nervous. Not that you’re nervous. It’s just that it’s hard to talk about these kinds of emotions.

Hoseok knows. It’s why he takes one of your gesturing hands and laces his fingers through it, no longer dancing. He turns to face you, tugging on your hand until you do the same. You can’t meet his eyes, the confession feeling not quite like you and too soft.

“Hmm,” he pouts, taking in your blushing expression. “This just won’t do.”

Hoseok leans in, pressing a kiss to your nose. He takes your face in his hands and presses a kiss to your cheek, to your other cheek, purring all the while until he’s nuzzling into your hair. He holds you close, cradling you into his chest. He laughs at your protesting whines. “You’re just too cute. What are we going to do with you?”

It took you a while to get used to it. Your place in their relationship. It was always we, our. Seokjin and Hoseok fussed over you like a child, praised you. It’s something you never thought you’d want in a relationship, to feel small and catered to.

But with them, it spurred a vulnerable kind of intimacy. Here in Hoseok’s arms as he pets your hair, you felt unusually at home. The _we_ and _our_ by which they referred to themselves never felt alienating, more like they both felt a sense of duty to you. It helped soften things over in the beginning, when Seokjin immediately felt attracted to you but Hoseok needed more time to understand the emotions he had for you might be greater than fondness.

“So what did you buy?” You ask as you pull back. Hoseok’s lips are still pursed from his kiss-attack, eyebrows raised like a fish. You push him away to soak the ladyfingers before the egg mixture loses firmness.

“Ah, sugar cookies!” Hoseok says as he pulls different tubes of colored jelly out of the bag and shakes his hips. “So we can decorate them together!”

“That’s adorable,” you giggle. Hoseok’s always creative.

“What’s really adorable is us making both of these together for Seokjin,” Hoseok winks. He yanks his phone out of his pocket, posing next to you. “Too adorable not to take a photo.”

“Come on,” you nudge his shoulder and rearrange your things to make space on the counter.

Hoseok busies himself pulling out another bowl, putting together the simple ingredients for his prepackaged cookies to bake. As a familiar Frank Sinatra tune comes on, the both of you sing under your breath and work in tandem.

“What is this?” Seokjin’s accusatory voice calls from the entryway. You and Hoseok both freeze, eyes wide as you turn to each other.

Seokjin rounds the corner, bags in hands. Oh god, is it already time? You eye the clock.

It’s only 3 o’clock.

You and Hoseok look at each other then burst out laughing.

Seokjin stomps over, trying his best to appear angry but his pursed lips only make you and Hoseok croon. He drops three bags onto the counter. Next to Hoseok’s already disheveled purchases. “You’re making desserts?”

You and Hoseok nod, still trying to get your giggles under control.

“I asked you both what to do for Valentine’s day and you both said no desserts because of this?” Seokjin flails his arms in exasperation. He yanks a head of lettuce out of one of the bags. “I thought you were dieting!”

“So you bought lettuce?” Hoseok asks, taking the head and examining it.

“To make build-your-own salads!” Seokjin shouts. “I tried to be considerate, you know?”

You and Hoseok both melt. You rush to Seokjin and wrap your arms around him. He tries to wiggle free, refusing to look at both of you. The dogs perk up, excited by all the commotion.

“You are the greatest,” Hoseok coos, kissing his cheek.

“Such a sweetheart,” you agree, kissing the other cheek.

“Do not win me over with kisses!” Seokjin shouts, but he stops trying to fight you both. “You’re going to help me fucking prep this, you liars!”

You all break into laughter. Here you are, all in the kitchen, getting off work early to make something special for each other. It’s too sweet.

“Oh no,” you gasp. Hoseok and Seokjin immediately stop laughing, glancing at you in alarm. “Did anyone get the dogs a gift?”

All three of you, still intertwined, turn to look at the dogs. They sit patiently on the edge of the carpet.

“Oh no,” Hoseok echos. “We only took care of one child.”

“Stop calling me your child!” You whine, unlatching to cross your arms.

“But you’re our baby,” Seokjin cooes, pinching your cheeks. You swat at his arms and hope the pinching will guise the blush on your cheeks.

“We need to make the dogs something,” you distract.

“Let’s give them sugar cookies with peanut butter,” Hoseok suggests as he heads to the cabinets.

“That isn’t healthy,” you scold.

“Ugh!” Hoseok hangs off the cabinet door. “What are we going to do with her and this healthy thing?”

“Have you ever wondered if Mickey is so disgruntled because he feels poisoned?” you tut, going into the fridge to find apples.

“She has a fair point,” Seokjin says, grabbing a cutting board. He pulls out the tools he needs and sets up on the bar next to the stove. He hands you the peeler as he continues, “Poor Mickey’s been poisoned by big industry.”

Hoseok pouts. You quickly finish the cocoa dusting on your tiramisu and get to work peeling the apples, settling on a sweet treat for the dogs. Seokjin washes off his vegetables, you moving your hips to make way for him. He reaches around you, placing a kiss on your cheek as he takes a bowl from the counter. You hand him a butcher knife.

Eventually, you realize Hoseok isn’t working anymore. He’s sitting in a chair, head in his hand, watching the two of you while the oven preheats. He loves it. The way you and Seokjin move around the kitchen together is like a dance. Hoseok had said cooking became so much easier to grasp when you’d paired it with music, matching the tempo of the knife’s blade and the speed of a whisk to any song.

When the doggy valentines are done, Seokjin and Hoseok take over the kitchen. You sit down with the dogs, handing them little bites of apple with a dollop of peanut butter.

They bicker quietly, Seokjin’s barking laugh cutting through the slow 60s tunes. Your dog takes purchase in your lap, Mickey’s little grumpy face resting on your knee. You lean back and watch the boys scurry around, somehow making a simple salad into a half-hour process with all their dillydallying. Apparently, Seokjin wanted to make balsamic from scratch and there were no more whisks left, so Hoseok put his fingers to use.

Hoseok perks up, catching sight of you with the dogs on the floor. “Seokjin, take a picture!”

Sekojin turns around, looking at the scene, and takes out his camera. You cover your face but still throw up peace signs.

“No…! I want all the kids smiling together,” Hoseok whines, coming over to pull your hands off with his own dressing-covered fingers. You squawk fighting to get away as Seokjin gleefully snaps photos of the struggle. Mickey and Murphy shuffle away, disturbed by the commotion.

“You’re more of a kid than I am sometimes,” you grumble, standing to go wash your hands as Hoseok laughs and follows behind. 

“But you love it when we call you baby,” Seokjin teases again. He takes out the plates, making a plate of tiramisu and salad. You wrinkle your nose at the combination but quickly school your face before Seokjin can complain about your objection. Instead, you take his plate and go to plop at the dinner table.

Seokjin sighs, shaking his head and pouting as he says, “Acting like a child, anyway!”

“Gotta fit the part,” you respond, settling into your seat. Seokjin joins, then Hoseok brings up the rear, sneaking a finger-swipe of tiramisu to Mickey. It feels like a family with a full house and dogs, a meal set before you. Something you never thought you’d get. Something you never want to lose now.

“This is nice,” you say, looking at your boyfriends sat around the table.

Seokjin slams his fork down, thick eyebrows furrowed. “Just nice?”

Hoseok frowns, adding to Seokjin’s hysterics. “That’s all we are, just nice people.”

“You know what I mean!” You say.

Hoseok rubs his chin, tilting his head side to side. “Do you, Seokjin?”

Seokjin smiles, always eager to have someone else to tease. “Hm, can’t be sure, Hobi.”

“You know I love you,” you retort, but your voice weakens into a low murmur on the last words. It’s still strange, but the words feel more familiar each time you try them out. You refuse to back down though, staring courageously into their stunned faces. They still aren’t used to it, either.

“Seokjin,” Hoseok whispers, not taking his eyes off you. “Can you get a picture of that?”

Seokjin nods, bringing his phone up, you clamp your hand over his with a roll of your eyes. “You can’t take a picture of me every time I’m cute.”

“Bold of you to assume you look cute,” Seokjin teases, but he drops the phone to intertwine your fingers. You offer your other hand to Hoseok, who takes yours and Seokjin’s in both of his.

Seokjin smiles, his eyes turning into crescents, while Hoseok’s eyes soften, dimples showing off his fondness. Your own cheeks feel sore with happiness.

“I love you.”


	2. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok hates the holidays because they remind him he can't go home. You and Seokjin are determined to spread the holiday cheer and give Hoseok the holiday season he misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise someday I will finish the BEFORE story. But here is another short story about my favorite Triad after they've gotten together.

“Do not put any more bows on the dogs!” Hoseok orders, but it’s not all that effective with the way his words are stilted by laughter. He tries to get Mickey to take cover with him. The small dog waddles before falling, covered in stick-on bows. Hoseok tries to remain annoyed, but he can’t help but take a few photos of his unhappy pup collapsed in the pile of wrapping supplies.

Seokjin pouts, trying to get a bow to stick on Murphy’s head who just keeps shaking them off from the tickling at his ears. “Stop being such a scrooge. Look at him!”

He tries to hold up Murphy with all his bows, but two or three fall off. Murphy stares at you in the kitchen because of the smell or maybe to be saved.

They were supposed to be wrapping gifts. Gifting had been difficult this year, what with you all having to buy everything online to avoid going to the stores or being in the crowds. Seokjin already felt nervous every time he left for work, ordering one of you to Lysol him down each time he came home from the agency.

So, the boys had started off facing opposite each other with their own gifts, demanding that you focus on cooking dinner and not once sneaking a peek. But when the dogs became curious and Seokjin proudly deemed them the greatest gift of all, you couldn’t help but watch your boyfriends bicker and fuss over decorating them.

You lightly touch the bow Seokjin had stuck to your head, making sure it stayed in place as you turned between the cutting board and the pot. The scent of garlic and thyme overpowers the cinnamon scented candles Seokjin had lit around the place.

“Give me Murph,” Hoseok demands, setting Mickey aside once he’s been de-bowed. He puts on his dog voice, making grabby hands at Murphy. “C’mere baby, let me save you from Jinnie.”

Murphy twists and turns, his long legs kicking out to be released. Seokjin gawks in betrayal when his victim escapes. But as Hoseok holds Murphy’s face in gentle hands to kiss his nose, Seokjin makes his move on his last victim. He collects the fallen bows and crawls over to Hoseok.

“Get off-mmph!” Hoseok topples over as Seokjin smacks a bow onto his mouth before securing a bow onto his head. He cackles and screams, Seokjin protesting against his struggle as he cries “Stop!”

“No!” Seokjin refutes loudly. Then, putting a bow on Mickey’s back, he puts his hands on his hips triumphantly. “There, we all match.”

Hoseok begins to argue, but he deflates at that. As you turn back to the island to dice chicken, you watch his features soften, lips pursing into a pout as he gingerly touches the bow. He glances between you and Seokjin before mumbling into the floor. “Fine, I guess.”

Jin smiles over at you brightly, and you can’t help but return the same. It had taken all season to get Hoseok to this point. Enjoying and embracing the holiday with you two and the dogs, his new family.

It all started after Thanksgiving. You’d noticed the tension in the air. You’d taken it for nerves about the first holiday together. Maybe some issues with trying to sort out visiting families. You’d simply thought Hoseok opted to visit his family during the holidays instead. The boys had been very understanding that you needed to work hard as your home-chef business was slammed with holiday orders.

When the season was in full swing, the three of you were so insanely busy with work, what with Seokjin doing holiday shoots, you putting meals together for the myriad of families now working from home and needing meals all day long, and Hoseok holding various dance performances online. As COVID surged again and officials urged everyone to stay home, you’d all promptly decided traveling was not happening. It was only later that you found out what was really going on.

Hoseok was busy and distant on purpose. The lack of holiday cheer was not a coincidence of busy schedules.

It was because Hoseok’s family loved Christmas.

And Hoseok’s family did not speak to him anymore.

Now, Seokjin and you both don’t celebrate Christmas. You aren’t religious, and Seokjin is spiritual in a life philosophy kind of sense. But as a chef, you relish holiday cheer. There are so many food-related activities during the holiday season. Ginger, clove, and cinnamon practically own the Christmas holiday. Potatoes can be added to a thousand different dishes. Stews and roasts are in high demand. And Seokjin, he loved happiness. He loved ice skating and tree and light hunting. He loved seeing kids run about screaming in little toboggans.

Hoseok did, too, Seokjin explained one night when Hoseok was cooped up in the office teaching a kids’ ballet class. His family did Christmas big. His sister would sing in the choir, his dad would make a big meal, his mother always invited everyone over. It was all very traditional. But when Hoseok came out as gay, things were rough. And when Hoseok announced his partnership with Seokjin, his family couldn’t take it. Like the reality of his sexuality was finally confirmed for them.

December just became a painful memory of what Hoseok had lost.

Seokjin wasn’t having it anymore. He’d tried early on to recreate the holiday spirit for Hoseok, but it had only brought about the painful emptiness. Now, Seokjin had a partner in crime. While both of you don’t recognize the holiday, you love Hoseok. You were determined to return his holiday spirit.

So, you contrived a plan to create new traditions with your little family. It started with probing questions. Did Hoseok even want to celebrate?

The answer was yes, yes, he did. You knew it to be true when you watched him delightfully squeal over his students’ Christmas decorations in the background of their virtual dance classes. He seemed so intent on understanding dreidels for one of his private lesson students, pestering you for the few knowledge you had of your father’s culture.

And the worst indicator was the saddest smile Hoseok would give when people wished him a _merry Christmas_.

You and Seokjin set out to give Hoseok a happy holiday. Not to replicate what once was, but to create your own good times together. Slowly but surely, you’d find a way.

It started small.

“Who is free on Sunday?” Seokjin asks one evening as you all lay around the living room. You’re all stuffed after trying to finish off the leftover Baingan Bharta recipe you’d tried out.

“I am,” you and Hoseok respond in sync.

Seokjin turns his phone around, looking rather distraught as he scrolls through the dogs’ Instagram page. The dogs also perk up from where their heads rest on full stomachs. “The boys need holiday photos.”

“What?” Hoseok asks, rolling over with a fitful groan yet still reaching for the chips.

Seokjin switches to the discover feed, filled with dogs in dashiki outfits, Santa Claus hats, and even one dog with a lighter in his mouth next to a menorah. Seokjin finally stops scrolling on Yeontan, Taehyung’s dog, in a Santa suit surrounded by stuffed elves. “We are getting crushed in the holiday theme game! Mick and Murph have a reputation!”

As though sensing the injustice, Mickey perks up from Seokjin’s lap to give you both a disapproving look.

“Oh no,” Hoseok sighs sympathetically, reaching for his own dog who burrows farther into Seokjin’s massive sweater. You laugh as Hoseok turns to smother your pup in kisses instead. Murphy stretches into him, plenty content to be a substitute. “Our boys gotta be instafamous, just like Pawpaw.”

Seokjin scoffs, “I am not instafamous. I’m an actual model.”

“Back to the point,” you wave off their bickering. “Let’s order some stuff from the local pet store, drive by pickup, and have a little photoshoot.”

Hoseok nods quickly, looking rather excited about dressing Mickey as an elf. Seokjin gives you a wink, and you sneak a short thumbs up before gathering the dishes.

By Sunday, you’ve got a little blue and white vest covered in the star of David for Murphy, which your dad is absolutely delighted about, and Mickey is indeed in a tiny hat with elf ears.

“Look at them,” you cheer, jumping up and down on Seokjin’s arm as Hoseok adjusts Mickey’s hat for the millionth time. He looks more like a little, grumpy goblin, but it is somehow even cuter.

“Hoseok, hurry up. We have a new year’s shoot to do, too,” Seokjin whines. It’s half-hearted, as you both smile at the sight of Hoseok clearly into the holiday spirit for the sake of Mickey’s popularity. 

The dogs pose perfectly (well, every pose looks perfect to you), set up in a collection of half-off garland and ornaments and pumpkins from the local craft store. Your cooking presentation skills transfer well to dogstagram fashion sets.

“Very nice, okay!” Seokjin calls out while you and Hoseok wave treats and toys. The dogs’ wide eyes follow the distractions and keep their interest more than Seokjin’s compliments. “Yes, yes! Pose for me, baby!”

Mickey for once seems like he legitimately enjoys the experience, while Murphy gives up halfway through, trading his good boy sit for lounging across the garland, head propped on a pumpkin, clearly frustrated at the lack of treats he’s receiving compared to seeing. You three don’t even make it to the new year’s set of gold and silver twine and ornaments and 2021 goggles, too busy praising and cuddling the dogs on the floor.

By the end of the night, Hoseok wears Mickey’s elf hat and Murphy’s vest is abandoned in favor of belly-rub access. You and Seokjin share a glance of triumph as Hoseok lays in the photoshoot surrounded by happy pups.

So, you and Hoseok decide to step up your game. Good food and a night in are things Hoseok never turns down.

“Hoseok!” You call one night as he walks in the door. He startles as always, so jumpy. His fright quickly melts as he sinks to the floor to scratch the ears of the greeting committee. You can tell he’s exhausted today, his regular volume dismissed for relieved chuckles as Mickey lays over his warm, socked feet.

When Hoseok stands with a big stretch and peels the mask off his face, Seokjin fumbles with the remote on the couch and switches on Hallmark as though you both casually had been watching the holiday channel all evening.

You continue to stir the pot before you. Hoseok had good timing, always punctual, so the hot cocoa mixed with red wine was done right on time.

He sniffs the air, letting out another exaggerated sigh as he always does when you’re cooking. You really thought at some point the dramatics of having home cooked meals would wear off, but the two still act as though your cooking is a rare, cherished occasion.

“Come try this,” you offer, holding the spoon out to him.

Hoseok’s slurps up the cocoa. It’s a bottle of red wine mixed with whole milk, chopped up chocolate truffles, and a spoon of condensed milk. Sweet enough to hide the alcohol, strong enough to get a pleasant, sleepy buzz.

Hoseok closes his eyes and hums softly, licking his lips. A clear okay on the taste. Then, he leans over the counter, lifting his feet off the ground, lips pursed for a kiss. You oblige.

“Delicious,” Hoseok teases.

“Change, get a cup, and join us,” you instruct, untying your apron.

“Sir, yes sir!” Hoseok says with a salute. After he’s done laughing at his own joke, he asks “What’s the plan tonight?”

“Ah,” Seokjin starts, eyeing you nervously as Hoseok walks off. “We were thinking it might be fun to mock Hallmark movies. In this one, there’s a girl named Holly AND Noel.”

Hoseok’s booming laughter comes from the bedroom. He walks back out in sweats, grabbing a bag of marshmallows from the cabinet for you. “Wow, how exciting.”

You give Seokjin the same cautious look he just cast to you. Hoseok didn’t seem perturbed, especially as he popped more marshmallows into his mouth than in his cup. You head to the couch together, cuddling up around Seokjin who gleefully presses play and sips his cocoa, each of his arms weighed down by one of you.

About halfway in, everyone is wasted.

“Whoever made the rule ‘drink every time you hear a Christmas name’ had an agenda!” Seokjin groans with an accusatory wave at the drinking game he pulled up. He picks up his mug with a glare at the screen as the male lead shouts out Noel three or four times on an empty ranch. 

You take a sip of your own drink. You’re over the sickly-sweet chocolate taste more so than the alcohol. “The agenda was literally getting drunk.”

“Yeah, the agenda,” Hoseok says, looking rather sober for his usual tolerance. You’re starting to wonder if he actually added anything to his last refill. “Speaking of agendas, why did you two suggest watching Christmas movies? When neither of you celebrate?”

Seokjin and you pause a second too long. Seokjin’s eyes go wide, jerking his head at you to come up with the excuse.

“It’s parody,” you shrug. “We can enjoy the irony. Don’t you like Christmas?”

You snap your mouth shut immediately. Hoseok tilts his head with a furrowed brow, a small sound of confusion in his throat. When he turns to Seokjin, the man jabs at the screen a bit hysterically.

“Oh, wow, ice skating!” Seokjin shouts excitedly. “I bet we could find COVID-safe ice skating! There’s lots of ponds. What do you say?”

Hoseok taps his fingers against his mug, suspicion in his narrowed gaze. “I don’t know how to ice skate.”

Ah, maybe not suspicion but hesitance. You perk up, on a mission now. “You’ve never gone ice skating? That’s a must for snowy weather. We’re going.”

Ice skating ends up being way more entertaining with these two than ever before. What else is new.

“Do _not_ let go of me,” Hoseok grits out with so much force that hot air puffs out the sides of his mask like the angry snarl of a dragon.

You try to respond, but you are too busy laughing. Hoseok almost drags you to the ice with him, hands locked in a vice-like grip around your forearms, which guide him around the rink. Two kids cheerfully skate by and their laughter spooks Hoseok into squawking once more at the thought of falling flat on the ice himself.

“I don’t understand,” you giggle, jolting as Hoseok’s legs kick out into a split. “You’re a dancer!”

“Does this look like a dance floor?” Hoseok squeals, eyebrows high and eyes wild. Even in a mask, he is so expressive.

“I’m the athletic one, remember?” Seokjin comments smugly, coasting by the both of you skating backwards. His hands are in his pockets, easily swerving around the bend. Until he hits a crack in the ice. He gets a fair amount of air before he’s sliding along the ice on his ass.

You and Hoseok meet the ice yourselves, laughing so hard you lose balance. He tumbles on top of you, giving you a mouthful of hair, but you are both laughing too hard at Seokjin’s wailing, which echoes around the icy pond.

The continued cries are enough to get Hoseok up and going, flailing across the ice to pick up Seokjin who spends more time helping Hoseok stay upright. “That’s what you get for making fun of me!” Hoseok chuckles.

You wipe the ice from your hands, cheeks aching from the stiff smile behind your mask, watching the two try to kiss between their masks. But as the two rowdy kids skate by again, Hoseok’s grabbing onto Seokjin.

“Come on, it’s not so bad,” Seokjin says, starting to pull Hoseok along. You scramble to your feet to follow after.

“Oh, no, oh, Jin,” Hoseok warns, knees wobbling. Then, as Seokjin starts to glide faster, his shrill laugh bounces off the trees, drowned out by your own laughter as you try to keep pace. “JIN! I SWEAR TO GOD!”

You catch up, grabbing one of Hoseok’s arms as Seokjin slides to the side. Now he clings to both of you for dear life, skating a full lap around the ice at normal speed. And eventually, with the cold air burning your foreheads and heavy skates cutting the ice, Hoseok is laughing along with the two of you, calling out “faster!”

At the end of the night, you all end up with your feet soaking in a hot bathtub and hands wrapped around chamomile tea.

A few days later, you’re finally caught.

“Go away!” You groan at the Roomba running into your foot. It’s doing its job, as Seokjin always reminds you, but it needs to do its job elsewhere. With Murphy diligently awaiting any crumbs to your right and the Roomba on your left, you feel trapped in the spacious kitchen. Sure, if you weren’t creating clouds of ginger and cocoa or dropping sugar and butter on the floor every other second, neither additional cooking staff would be necessary.

Alas, you are one messy chef. Seokjin may also love cooking, but he is diligent in his work. Hoseok always brought up the rear with dishes. So, your messy cooking was a cleaning-supplies-filled adjustment for the two.

Nevertheless, there were no real complaints once you finished. So, you suffered through the Roomba and the parchment paper crumpling about as you turned on the mixer once

more to mix the gingerbread dough.

In the corner, you see Mickey sleepily hop down from the couch, letting you know Hoseok’s left the bedroom. His volunteer dance lessons weren’t happening anymore what with half the class’s attendees unaware that Zoom was anything other than a sound cars make, but he had organized an event with the recreation center to have his class call in to catch up before the holidays.

As you turn off the mixer and start to roll the dough, a less-than excited Hoseok wanders into the kitchen and plops down at the bar. Head in hand, he watches you work away, not even trying to nab a bit of dough.

You and Seokjin had been doing well with your little mission to keep Hoseok shining bright. Once again, though, you find yourself almost uncomfortable at how down Hoseok had been the last two weeks. It was so unusual, it hurt your heart.

“Did you have fun with your class? Did you tell Mr. Woo I said hello?” You ask, focusing on evening out the dough. One of your old, favorite clients happened to be in Hoseok’s class. A mischievous old man who played a hand in you meeting your two boyfriends.

“Mm,” Hoseok mutters, finally reaching out to pluck a corner of dough. His lips curl a bit at the strong spice that would dissipate a bit once in the oven, and you can’t help but smile at the expression.

“It doesn’t look like you had fun,” you broach. You lightly roll the dough now, already flat enough, but you don’t want to look at Hoseok. You want to give him the chance to sway the conversation, not be stared down with an answer.

“None of them are going home for Christmas, and no one can visit them,” Hoseok finally says with a sigh. At that, you stop rolling. You mindlessly sort through the collection of cookie cutters. Hoseok would usually scold you for using dirty hands to dig through clean materials, but he says nothing.

“That sounds tough,” you remark. Now, you feel a bit awkward. You know why this hurts Hoseok. He is in the same situation. You can’t say that his students will find a way and are still loved when Hoseok doesn’t have a family doing the same for him.

“What are you making these for?” Hoseok asks after a second, voice sounding a bit brighter.

“Ah,” you brighten as well, holding out two cookie-cutter people. “For some of my regular clients, I’m making some thank you gifts for their continued service. Just a handful of gingerbread people.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows raise, mouth opening to speak, but then he chews on his lip instead. “Yes, you can have one.”

Hoseok shakes his head, rubbing at his cheek. “No, it’s not that, um…”

You stop fiddling now. “Hm?”

“Could I make some, too? I think, you know, they would appreciate it. My students. I can still go drop it off at their houses. The rec center has their information, and--” Hoseok cuts off then, smiling in embarrassment. “That’s weird, isn’t it? Never mind.”

“No!” You spook Murphy. You smile warmly at Hoseok’s nervousness. “I’ll help you. We want them to enjoy the cookies.”

Hoseok’s brow furrows at that, playfully annoyed at the jab to his baking skills. His cooking had come along way but baking and cooking are not the same.

But he smiles, broad and wide, as he stands from the stool to fling an apron over his clothes and roll up his sleeves. Mickey now joins Murphy on kitchen duty, knowing his dad cannot resist sneaking him bites of food.

You guide him through the recipe, finally leaving him alone once he’s got the mixer turned on for the last round of kneading. Hoseok keeps a hawk eye on the mixer, determined not to overbeat dough that really cannot be overbeaten (He’s been nervous ever since the mascarpone incident).

“This is lovely, Hoseok. I know they’ll really, really appreciate it,” you say fondly. You press the little cutters into your own dough, pulling up tiny little ginger people.

“I know they will,” Hoseok responds softly. He turns the mixer off and bumps your hip as a sign to scoot over. He starts to roll, and as though using the same strategy as you did before, focuses on his baking as he begins, “You know, right? About my family.”

For a second, you aren’t sure if you are supposed to out Seokjin. But open communication is important to you three. Seokjin wouldn’t have told you if it really was a secret. Before you can respond, Hoseok continues.

“I know what you two are doing. This isn’t Seokjin’s first time trying to make me love Christmas again. Hell, you two don’t even celebrate it.”

“But we do celebrate love and family,” you interrupt, looking over at him.

Hoseok’s smile is a different kind of sad now. It’s a soft, tender sadness that’s vulnerable. “That’s right. And I love you both so, so much. You’re my family. And I really appreciate what you do for me,” his voice begins to fade as he grips your hand tight.

Your heart jumps, taken aback by the watering of Hoseok’s eyes. Always bright and poorly masking his pain, this level of intimacy about his feelings takes you off guard. You aren’t sure what to say or do.

So, you simply take him in your arms. It’s an awkward hug, both of you keeping your flour-covered hands turned out, chins tucking over shoulders to hold each other close. A shuddering sigh shakes you as he leans in. As he trusts you and lets himself be.

“Thank you,” he finally says. You nod, and Hoseok steps back only to kiss you. He tastes like the dough he’s been sneaking, a spicy kind of sweet that matches him perfectly. He really is the spirit of the holiday, bright, warm, loving, and always full of light even in the cold nights.

“Hey,” Seokjin’s voice startles you both so much that you smash a pile of ginger people as you grab at the counter. “Where’s my hello kiss then?”

You and Hoseok laugh, feeling a bit shy. But everyone’s laughing for real when Murphy grumbles low in his chest in impatience, tired of only watching food instead of eating. Seokjin scoops up the two dogs easily, one tucked under each arm, and their eyes immediately zero in on the feast they’ve been deprived of as he stands between you two.

“I caught on to your diabolical plan,” Hoseok clarifies. Seokjin squawks as Hoseok does not show him the same mercy and wraps a dirty arm around his waist. “And I love you both for it.”

“Oh, thank god,” Seokjin says cheekily, nipping at Hoseok’s nose. “Because we were out of ideas. Please make a list.”

You give both the dogs a tiny, tiny sliver of cookie before shoving Seokjin out of the kitchen. “Go get changed and come help decorate. We’re going on a cookie delivery spree!”

Delivering cookies was originally going to be a bit depressing, dropping them off at doors and texting clients to check outside with Lysol to wipe down the shiny packaging. But now, you’ve got two people to bicker with over ribbons, outfit variety of each group of gingerbread, and ridiculous commentary as you all walk and drive between the many drop-off points the next day.

Seeing Hoseok’s face light up each time he calls one of his regulars to notify them that Santa stopped by makes you and Seokjin feel so warm inside. Even Mr. Woo opened his curtains to wave at you all as you left your old apartment building.

Walking back from the last delivery, Seokjin groans. “We should have taken pictures with the dogs and the cookies!”

“They would have been the cutest Santa's helpers,” you agree with a pout behind your mask.

Hoseok laughs, grabbing you both around the shoulders. “For two people who don’t believe in Christmas, you sure are bummed.”

It felt weird to hear the word Christmas in Hoseok’s mouth with such cheer. It makes you smile wide. “We appreciate the commercialism of Christmas to promote our dogs’ brand.”

“Wow,” Seokjin remarks, hand on his chest since you can’t see his amusement behind the mask. “Spoken like a true businessperson. I’m so proud.”

You shove him away, feeling giddy and running through the packed snow on the ground. You pass an empty clearing between shops, most people safely in homes and avoiding crowds. Christmas music booms loud without the bustle of a crowd, and you do some kind of exaggerated slow dance to _Let It Snow_. The boys join, and you all dance in the snow crunching beneath your feet.

“Oh, oh! I know what I want!” Hoseok chimes up, almost falling over in laughter as Seokjin tries to spin you. “Add it to the list. Sing for me. Carol and stuff.”

“What?” You say in unison, tripping and falling into the snow as the request takes you off guard. Despite no one wearing water-proof clothes, Hoseok sits down next to you two, elbows on his knees and head in his palms, waiting expectantly with eyelashes fluttering. “Sing the song!”

You quickly turn to join Hoseok, willing to side with the audience instead. “Yeah, Seokjin, you triple threat, sing for us!”

Seokjin puffs his chest at that. He wipes his hands with an exaggerated groan and shy smile. “Fine, fine. For the people.”

“Woo!” You and Hoseok cheer as Seokjin listens, catching the song. Standing straight with a fake microphone, he starts to do a small sidestep that sends Hoseok into a bout of laughter in your lap. “ _...How I’ll hate going out in the storm. But if you really grab me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm!_ ”

You two clap until your asses are freezing, jumping up to back up dance for round two as the song ends, and Seokjin gets shy from the family passing by. He tries to remember the words to _Winter Wonderland_ , but Hoseok’s on the ground again in minutes, a fit of giggles as you start ad-libbing backup vocals.

Eventually, you’re all too frozen to keep it up, huddled close and eating a couple rock-hard gingerbread pieces until you get home.

“Let’s do gifts,” Hoseok declares one morning. “I already ordered them.”

You and Seokjin choke on your morning beverages, resulting in a grumpy growl from Mickey. Christmas is tomorrow, but everyone decided any festivities to replace on the actual holiday might have been too much of a stretch. “What?”

Hoseok waves his hand, scooping oatmeal into a bowl. “We can make it holiday gratefulness or something. But if I’m celebrating the holidays, I’m doing gifts.”

You and Seokjin share a look, but this time it’s different from the others you’d shared over the month. It’s almost like pride that Hoseok is offering to do a holiday activity on his own.

“If you used the Amazon Prime, we’re all going to get email notifications as the items ship,” Seokjin warns, pulling out his phone.

“Criminals like Jeff Bezos do not get to tarnish my holiday cheer. No Amazon gifts,” Hoseok holds up a warning finger. 

Seokjin begins to protest about delivery deadlines, but you tug on his sleeve with a shake of the head. You have the perfect gift idea.

“We don’t have to do it on Christmas,” Hoseok’s saying, not watching you. So, he doesn’t see you pull out your phone to show Seokjin a surprising message you’d received on Facebook. “Let’s do it before New Year’s Eve. So, it’s not a Christmas thing.”

Hoseok comes to plop down next to you two. Hiding behind his mug, he mutters, “It’ll be our thing.”

“Oh, my Hoseokie!” Seokjin coos, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him into his lap. “You’re finally becoming a sap. It’s so cute.”

Hoseok whines, trying to shrug off his captor half-heartedly, “Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone.”

And that’s how you got here, sitting in the living room, trying to wrap gifts all at the same time without anyone sneaking a peek. The deadline, even pushed back to your “Grateful Gifts Day” as Hoseok deemed it, meant you had to wrap and unwrap on the same day.

Luckily, your gifts did not require any gift wrap. You’re nervous, busy chopping rosemary and basil for the mashed potatoes and maybe chopping too hard. But watching your favorite people fight over your furbabies warmed your heart, making you take a deep breath.

Finally, the boys wrapped their gifts. Hoseok’s were small, Seokjin’s oddly shaped, and your gifts are not materially manifested. It is an odd pile on the coffee table as you all sit around covered in bows with peppermint cocktails. You take a sip, hoping the alcohol would calm you, but the sugar only winds you up more.

Hoseok doesn’t touch his drink, knowing he’d be out in thirty minutes after one glass. He promised to stay awake for _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ , you and Seokjin’s funny revolt against the holiday.

“Me first!” Hoseok finally starts, pushing your gifts across the table. You open first, Seokjin having trouble holding himself together as he inspects the box with you. It was a new crockpot, something you mentioned wanting over and over but never bought yourself because you already had an instapot (and yes, you sometimes do need more than one crock/instapot at one time, okay?). Seokjin’s gift is a vintage, limited edition still-boxed Mario lunchbox set, his absolute favorite character and yet another rare collectible. As always, Hoseok had secretly been watching and listening to the two of you. To know that you both had done the same for him and his holiday spirit this year is enough of a gift to you.

But there’s more. Seokjin quickly hands over his gifts with a pout, proclaiming himself the worst gift giver. You are ecstatic regardless, getting way too much money to spend at the chef’s store. Hoseok’s cheer is so shrill Murphy left the room for a bit, ecstatic over the insanely high-quality webcam to improve all of his video lessons and recordings.

And then it is your gift.

“So,” you clear your throat, pulling out your phone. You take a deep breath again, worried both your gifts might be overstepping.

“It’s okay if they’re late,” Seokjin says cheerily, still turning over his Mario package.

“Ah, no, it’s right here,” you explain. You turn the phone around and slide it over to them. Their heads squish together as they lean in, eyes quizzical before turning round, noses tinting a bit pink at the realization.

_Seokjin Kim and Hoseok Jung,_

_A donation of $XXX has been made in your honor to_ Run to Love _, our nonprofit dedicated to providing financial and emotional support to LGBTQ+ teens who have been kicked out of their homes or on the run. Thank you for your gift and please always run towards love._

_Happy Holidays!_

  * _Run to Love’s Staff_



“I thought… I don’t know if this is overstepping, but I don’t do gifts for the sake of gifts-- not that yours are that-- I just wanted something meaningful and to continue the giving spirit…” You trail off as both the boys glance at each other then focus on you, expressions a bit unreadable. 

Finally, Hoseok speaks, voice wobbly, “Sweetie...”

“I love it,” Seokjin says, pulling Hoseok into his side and reaching out for your hand. “Thank you.”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything else, he just continues to nod until he turns into Seokjin’s shoulder, grabbing tightly onto your hand as well, his body shaking. You all stay there like that for a bit, realizing what has happened this year.

You, finally finding love and more than you could account for. Seokjin learning so much about himself and growing into his own. Hoseok secretly festering over his wounds and opening up enough to let you both in and move forward. It really was a lot, and it is all wonderful.

But the gifts aren’t over. Seokjin clears his throat as Hoseok blinks away tears with a tissue, offering them to the two of you. “Honey, you’re going to need to hold on to those.”

Hoseok looks both scared and confused. “What?”

“Well, Seokjin and I don’t exactly have what could be called a gift, but it is something of the sort,” you explain. You take your phone back and with a deep breath look to Seokjin for support. He winks, rubbing Hoseok’s back comfortably. “Someone reached out to my Facebook page after seeing some of our family dinner posts. Their name is Dawon.”

Hoseok frowns immediately. “My… my sister?”

“Yes.”

Hoseok’s expression sours unexpectedly. “She probably thinks I’ve gone straight. Is she asking you about that? Don’t answer her. Don’t let them--”

“No, she doesn’t think you’re straight now,” you interrupt.

“And she actually picked up that we’re together,” Seokjin adds on.

Hoseok scoots back at that, scrutinizing him. “You know about this, too?”

“Yes,” Seokjin says tentatively. “And I don’t want you to think we went behind your back. She came to us. To the Facebook page DMs. And just listen, please? Wait, you don’t have to, but will you?”

Hoseok’s eyes are watering again, but with a sniff, he nods.

“Hoseok,” you say quietly. “She misses you.”

“Well I miss her, too,” Hoseok says disdainfully.

“No, like,” you glance at your phone, and Dawon’s messaged back that she’s available. “She wants you in her life. She’s learned a lot. She… she wants to apologize.”

Hoseok blinks so fast, lips parted and nose burning red as he holds back a hundred emotions on his face. “She… what?”

“She wants to call you,” Seokjin adds.

“It’s not a trick?” Hoseok asks, and the question hurts to hear. That Hoseok was so burned that someone so easily trusting cannot fathom this truth.

You shake your head. “We’ve talked a bit about it. I think she’s genuine. She can talk right now, but she understands if you don’t want to.”

Hoseok twists his third tissue through his fingers, ringing it tight. He stares at your phone in your hands. His eyes are hard, lips twisted in thought. Then, with a shaky hand, he reaches for it. You readily offer it. When he looks at the screen, he makes the smallest noise in the back of his throat. He pokes the call button then holds it to his ear.

“H-hello?” He whispers. There’s another voice that sounds just as hesitant. Hoseok repeats, almost even quieter, “Hi.”

As the other person speaks, Hoseok tucks his knees under his chin, holding himself together as a tear drips down his cheek. Seokjin quietly scoots to your side of the table, threading his fingers through yours. You both look in random directions, calling the dogs over as a distraction, while Hoseok mumbles into the phone.

You forget that Hoseok is a younger brother. On the phone with his sister, he’s so small, the fear and abandonment mixing with the natural inclination of speaking to his big sister, someone he used to hold so dear. With a few stolen glances, you see Hoseok’s lips twerk into a smile as he nods along. After a minute or two, he stands, motioning to the bedroom for privacy. You and Seokjin can’t wave him off faster.

As you hear Hoseok’s voice hum through the door, Seokjin pulls you into his lap. You go easily despite Murphy being displeased at losing his ear scratches.

“Thank you,” Seokjin says with a few nose kisses. You brush your nose back, laying your arms over his shoulders while Mickey and Murphy argue over where to sit around the two of you. “I never thought… there’s a lot I never thought would happen this year. And it’s all changed since you came into our lives.”

“No,” you shake your head. “You both just needed a partner in crime to take your side when you bicker.”

Seokjin laughs at that, trying to cover it up from distracting Hoseok. “You know us too well.”

Your heart swells at the realization that you do and that you have people who know you just as well, too. Bending down, you gently kiss Seokjin, and he hums in response. “Thank _you_ for letting me get to know you. For showing me the good and the bad. For letting me in to help.”

“You were our missing ingredient,” Seokjin says, the glint in his eyes telling you he knows it’s a bad chef pun. “Seriously. This year has been so bad. Such a mess. I’m so glad we had you with us to survive it. To keep our spirits up. I hope that coming into this next full year we spend together is nothing but love and happiness.”

You smile. “That’s a tall order for the kitchen to fill, sir.”

Seokjin sighs at your equally bad joke. You both look up as the door cracks open. Hoseok comes out, eyes red and nose sniffling.

“Hi,” He greets before plopping on the ground and draping over your lap. The dogs grumble, having finally settled in. Your hands naturally find their way into his hair, and Seokjin checks in from behind your shoulder. “That was a lot.”

“Too much?” Seokjin asks.

Hoseok shakes his head, closing his eyes. His lips twist like before, but this time he’s holding back a smile. “No. We… I think we will try to meet up next year.”

Your eyes start to well at that, too. Truly, this year has been filled with good and bad. But this, with days left in the year, is the good news you need going into the next. “I’m so glad you can have some of your family back.”

Hoseok’s eyes open slowly at that, a quizzical look in his eye. He reaches for your hand in his hair. His gaze darts between you and Seokjin. “I have a family, though. Right here.”

And then, you really do cry. Hoseok shields his face from the tears with a dramatic squeak, and Seokjin sniffles from behind your back. Murphy comes to your side, pawing at you affectionately while Mickey tries to lick your tears from Hoseok’s face. As you break down more under the rush of emotions, Hoseok coos, rolling over to wrap you both in his arms.

This is your family, too. With the dogs at your feet impatiently awaiting dinner and the two people who love you the most of their own accord holding you tight, you’ve never enjoyed the holidays more. It’s quite possibly the happiest holiday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays :)  
> I do have a whole story about how these three got together, and someday I promise I'll type it all out and post it.


End file.
